BATTLECRY
by randomle26
Summary: [AU ONE SHOT WITH ROBRAE] Imagination. Noun. The faculty of imagining, or of forming mental images or concepts of what is not actually present to the senses. Can also be in the form of adjectives.


**AN: Noticed I haven't been on that much and I felt bad. I was going to do some ROBRAE story where it's like a high school version of Beauty and the Beast, but then I remembered a) that's Beastly- I loved that book and b) Where's Robin going to lock Raven? The janitor's closet? So I've abandoned that…**

**Please don't pay attention to any errors. And I know I should write disclaimers, but I think you're all highly intelligent beings to know that I don't own the Teen Titans… I only have four dollars in my mattress. **

**Song Inspiring: **_**Battlecry **_**by SKILLET**

* * *

_It seems like no one knows__  
__How you've been feeling__  
__You're hiding all your hopes__  
__You stopped believing__  
__It's not over, we're one step away__  
__We will bend but we will never break_

* * *

Raven was grateful that it didn't take much for her to get ready in the morning. All she had to really do was tighten her loose purple bun on her head, dust off her scrubs underneath her giant lab coat, and wipe off any filth or fingerprints of her glasses.

But of course, getting ready wasn't the highlight of her day. She was an odd girl because of that.

She sat up in her rolling chair and pressed her black pen against her plump, pale lips. She tapped her beat up _Vans_ against the white tiled floors of her office. She huffed to herself as she made notes on her clipboard.

A knock at the door halted her focus. "Who is it?" she asked politely.

A redhead poked his head through the door. "You got a second, Rae?"

Raven put her clipboard down and raised a sleek eyebrow, "I'm not lending you money, Roy."

His blue eyes went wide, "Why is that your _immediate_ response?"

"Because it's _you_," she said harshly honest, "Either it's you want me to hook you up with my friends or you want money."

Roy stepped in and crossed his buff arms over his sleek chest. "Well I'll have you know it's about neither!" he said in a _ha-ha_ tone.

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Then why are you here?"

"Can you take my newbie shift?"

She played with a strand of her amethyst locks, "Nope."

Roy looked as if he was about to bend and beg on his knees right there in her office. "Please?" he cried.

"What is wrong? You love talking to the newbies!" she said.

"Well when you're ex's little siblings are on the tour, you'd understand," he reasoned.

She pushed him out of her office, following swiftly and locking the door. "Well you're going to have to pay your dues. Besides, I have an appointment coming up," she said, tightening her grip on her clipboard.

He groaned and left, muttering to himself about how unfair his life was and how a fall from the roof building won't kill him in time. All she could do his watch him slump with an amusing smirk.

"Ms. Roth?"

The purple-haired doctor turned to see a burly man in a very nice Armani suit. She sighed, _her oh so very appointment arrived_.

"Mr. Wayne, right on time," said Raven in her best professional voice- aka monotone and without emotions.

Mr. Wayne didn't smile, which didn't bother her much considering she didn't smile often either. "I'm just here for the update on progress."

"If you wanted just progress, you could've just wait for an email," she said. When she saw him lower his head to the ground, she knew the truth was obviously in his shoes. When he looked up at her once more, she gestured with a finger, "Follow me, Mr. Wayne." Like an obedient puppy, he followed her shorter form.

"Is there any progress?" he asked curiously.

She remembered not to let out any sighs or to change her tone; she knew she shouldn't make the news sound bad or good. It was just news. "It's not worse." This hadn't really been the first time Raven answered like that.

"That's… that's actually comforting," Mr. Wayne admitted. He would take what he could get- no change was much better then getting worse in some cases.

The two halted at a door. "Would you lie to go in?" she asked.

Mr. Wayne was just staring into the window of the door, eyeing the room from left to right. "No… I can see just fine from here." He turned and looked down at his Rolex, "I should be going, I have a meeting. But… but I'll try to come by more for…"

Raven nodded in understanding without needing to hear him finish his sentence, "Would you like for me to walk you out?"

He shook his head, "I… I know my way out." She nodded a goodbye before proceeding to go into the room.

"Ms. Roth?"

She turned her back to see his slightly crumpled form. If she were to compare the Mr. Wayne here from the Mr. Wayne she usually saw in her roommates' copies of _The Daily Planet_, she'd have to say that the one in front of her was crumpled and… well, broken. "Yes, sir?"

"Thank you… for not giving up," he said into the floor, "not like the others."

Raven didn't really need compliments to be said to her face to know people were trying to say something nice. "There's nothing to give up on." She didn't add "yet". He didn't need to hear that. With that, the two went their separate ways: Mr. Wayne down the corridor to the exit, and Raven into the room.

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and said in her monotone voice, "Morning." She glanced over at the figure on the white bed- the one who looked slumped against a wall until they heard her greeting.

"Raven!" they exclaimed with excitement, "I'm glad your back! Did you meditate okay?"

The purple-haired doctor nodded without hesitation, having been in this situation before, "Yes, Robin."

Dick Grayson smiled up to his blue eyes. He pointed at a blue and gray figure and then at a green figure, "Cyborg and Beastboy keep fighting over breakfast again, it's annoying."

She sat next to him on the bed, "You want me to talk to them?"

Dick laughed, "I wish you would. They only seem to shut up when you're around."

Raven smiled sweetly at her patient, "Where's _Starfire_?"

Dick shrugged, "She went out shopping- she said she went to go ask you to come with. She keeps asking me about you."

"I told her I didn't want to go shopping," Raven played along.

He smiled widely and took her hand in his, "You'd rather spend time with me, right?"

She nodded, "I guess they don't call you the _Boy Wonder_ for nothing." At that, Robin puffed his chest out and smiled at her. "Bruce came to visit," she said, breaking into her routine with him.

His smile faltered slightly, "Did he bring _another_ newspaper?" She shook her head. Dick retracted his hand and brought his knees to his chest, "I'm _not_ crazy." Raven didn't get a chance to answer. He kept yelling, "Every time he comes, he keeps saying Jump City isn't real! He keeps telling me he's not Batman! You believe me, right Raven?"

Raven didn't answer because whatever she said he would think otherwise. Instead, she opened her arms up, welcoming him to a hug. "You never let Beastboy or Cyborg hug you," he reminded.

"I want _you_ to hug me, Robin," Raven requested.

"What about your emotions?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about that." She waved her arms in a gesture for him to hurry up and embrace her.

He didn't really need to be told again after that. He wrapped his arms tightly around her petite waist, burying his nose in her violet hair. "You're my best friend Raven," he said into her lab coat.

She softly pet his hair and said, "I know."

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

She pulled the syringe from her pocket, "Yeah I do…"

* * *

**How was it? Sorry it's been so long since I wrote!**

**I thought I might do a story similar to this with a small love triangle, but it really depends on how invested I am in the idea.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
